The Alternate Universal Mirror
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: When setting foot in Rome Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank find themselves not facing monsters but a mirror... and Rachel. With everyone whiching places in history will they destroy Gaea? Or be forever lost in the Alternate Universal Mirror.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Slight Change in Life

**Hey I'm back with a knew story! This is what I think is going to happen in the Mark of Athena. Enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I glanced at Percy and he gave me a reassuring smile. I wanted to either beat him up or tackle him in a hug. I couldn't decide. Our reunion was short. But he remembered me! He had never forgotten... Well my name at least. He had forgotten what the significance was but he knew what it was nonetheless. Although he lost his mark of Achilles... His invincibility.

We had grabbed Percy, Hazel and Frank the last three members of the new Great Prophecy and a few other Roman demigods. Among them were Reyna, Gwen, Dakota and Bobby and a bunch of other demigods whose names really aren't important. With Leo steering and Jason and Percy co-captaining I was positive that we would get to Rome safely.

I walked over to where Nico and Thalia were standing. Correction, Thalia was standing on top of Nico yelling at him for not telling us where Percy was.

"How could you? I thought you wanted Percy back as much as Annabeth and I! Yet you kept your mouth shut this whole time and you even knew there was a Roman camp! I should blast you to the Underworld for this!" Thalia yelled ignoring Nico's attempts to explain his motives.

"Thalia! Just listen to me! I had to let the Fates play their part! I couldn't just walk right in and say, 'Percy! Man I'm glad I found you! Let's go home, buddy!' Then we wouldn't have the Roman demigods on our side! We would probably be at the mercy of Gaea fighting for our lives!" He had a point. But I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to put in my fair weight.

"Ahem." I said clearing my throat, "Thalia please get off of Nico. Nico please come here." They stopped at the sound of my calm voice.

"But–"

"Get off Thalia!" I said raising my voice. She stood up. Nico gulped and walked closer to me. "That's right Emo Boy, be afraid." I raised my hand a slapped him hard. He doubled over in pain. "That's for not telling me about Percy."

"Annabeth... you... of all... people... should understand." Nico said though gasps of air.

"Should understand what? The fact that I am par awesome, as usual?" Percy said from behind me. Before I could turn around he wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned on me.

"No. I will never understand _that._ And yes I understand the reasoning but I needed to, err beat someone up. For coincidently not telling me what happened to my boyfriend." I glared at Nico.

"Oh I see. Did you get the old one, two treatment from Thalia also?" Percy smirked at Nico.

"Yes he did. Someone ought to. Not informing me of the disappearance of my favorite cousin is a felony." Thalia huffed. "Gee. Thanks. What about me?" Nico asked.

"Oh don't worry. Bianca's my second favorite then Theseus, Achilles, Alexander the Great, Helen, Hercules, Pelias, Neleus and Triton then it's you." Thalia said smugly.

"I hate to remind you. But most of the people you've named are dead. And Achilles, Alexander, Helen and Hercules are your half siblings. So to speak." I said laughing.

"Ha! That makes me... Seventh! Boo-yah!" Nico cheered.

"... Nico... go back to your emo state, please and thank you." Percy said trying not to laugh. "Anyway. Since its national Beat-Nico-Up day I'd say it's my turn." And before Nico could argue Percy punched him in the guts. "That's for not telling me who I was!"

"Guys! Ancient Rome dead ahead!" Leo yelled from the wheel. "Hey! 'Dead ahead!' Get it? 'Cause Rome is a dead ci–" Jason slapped a hand over Leo's mouth.

"You heard him! Prepare for battle!" Jason said rolling his eyes.

We suited up as usual I helped Percy with his straps and he helped with mine. It was like he didn't disappear for eight months. After our armour was suited we made sure that we had our favorite weapons. His pen/sword, Riptide and my knife from Luke. "Well I better go _help_ Jason with... stuff." Percy muttered sarcastically. I nodded I understood his bitterness.

We landed about ten minutes later. We didn't land right in the new city that was built over top of the ruins. Mostly because humans would probably notice _something_ destroying, like, Main Street or a building. So we planted the Argo II twenty minutes out of some of the better ruined parts of Ancient Rome. As we unloaded and set up camp, we were all thinking where was this so-called army of Gaea's?

By mid-afternoon we were getting restless. The seven of the new Great Prophecy decided to call a meeting.

"We called this meeting because if you haven't noticed there doesn't seem to be an opposition." Percy said confidently and I stared at him. He was all serious-like. And how on Olympus did he know what opposition mean?

"Does anyone have an idea what we should proceed to do?" Jason asked. Everyone from Camp Half-Blood turned to me.

I blushed, "Well we could send out a party to scope out the land."

Percy nodded, "That's a start. Is there any volunteers?"

"Wait a second! We Romans' do not send out spies! That is preposterous!" Some Roman dude yelled.

"Yeah? Well no one asked your opinion!" Clarisse yelled back.

"We'll go. We aren't Romans!" Conner replied looking at Percy and Travis nodded.

"Hold on. You two _Greeks_, who are jokesters, are going to go scout out?" Reyna asked in disbelief. I shook my head, telling her to stop. "Really? Is that, that you people send out? Children of Mercury! The idea is outrageous!" Travis made fists and Conner's face turned red. Percy looked like he was going to strangle Reyna.

"That's enough! Conner and Travis are the best scouts ever! If anyone will give us answers it's them!" Thalia yelled furiously. Then all Hades broke out. Roman's and Greeks cursing in Latin and Greek and people threatening to wreak havoc on each other.

"Stop!" I shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Why don't the children of the prophecy go?" I was referring to the Greeks of the Prophecy. Meaning Percy and I and Leo and Piper.

"That's a good idea," Nico said nodding, "Because if Gaea is waiting we don't want to sacrifice people that aren't part of the prophecy. No offense guys." Conner and Travis nodded.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Jason asked. Most people nodded. Thalia glared at me. I knew she wanted to come. Badly.

"Alright we will set out at dawn." Percy said winking at me. "This meeting is adjourned!" And we all dispersed.

Percy walked over to me. "Good job volunteering us." He whined. "What if I wanted to spend some time with you before we probably die?"

I laughed. "Oops. Too late. I think Thalia wanted to come." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok I know she's wants to come."

"That's more like the Thalia I know. Well get some rest and I'll see you at dawn." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned.

We met at dawn. With the basic demigod necessities: ambrosia, nectar, armour, weapons of choice and duck tape. Most people were still sleeping. Reyna, Gwen, Thalia and Nico were left in charge. At least it wasn't Conner and Travis... Anyway we left camp and headed in the direction of the ruins of Ancient Rome. We had camped at the top of a hill next to a larger hill. So we knew if Gaea was coming but we had some long distance protection. We had started climbing the larger hill. We had noticed something at the top of it. After a couple failed attempts to joke around from Leo we walked in silence. For we already knew the plan. Courtesy of me of course. I walked hand in hand with Percy both of us squeezing them to reassure us.

It took about half an hour to climb it. Jason had offered to fly us one by one but the chance of a surprise attack on the people left by him was too great to risk it. As we neared a peak I noticed to figures that looked vaguely familiar. There was also a rather large rectangular object beside them. Great, Gaea was expecting us. I thought miserably.

"Wait..." Percy muttered his eyes narrowing. "It looks like... Rachel... and Thalia." My eyes widened. He was right!

"Your right Seaweed Brain. It is them. Trust Thalia to leave when she's in charge." I whispered irritated.

"Who's Rachel? I don't remember you bringing a Rachel to Camp Jupiter." Frank spoke up. I was beginning to think he was mute along with Hazel. They rarely voiced their opinion. But Percy and Nico explained what had happened to both of them.

"Rachel is our Oracle." Piper said, "She is pretty awesome most of the time when she's not in prophecy mode. Then she's just creepy."

"Right. Your Oracle. That makes sense." Hazel muttered.

"Hello Percy. How have you been?" Rachel asked. We stopped in front of the rectangle which turned out to be a mirror.

"Oh just fine. Amnesia is my best friend. As it turns out I'm just as clueless as it is." Percy said faking a smile and Leo smirked.

"And why is that?" Rachel said with mock concern.

"How in Zeus' name did you get here?"

Rachel smiled. "I was needed in the conclusion of this Great Prophecy. Now, the only way the seven of you will be able to defeat Gaea is to know each other inside and out. Know your greatest fears and your proudest moments." She paused and looked at me. "The only way to do that is two travel in the Alternate Universal Mirror. This mirror is like a parallel dimension to this one only people's roles in history are reversed. For example, if Percy and Annabeth went through the mirror their pasts, presents and futures will be reversed."

"So will we be able to get out?" Jason asked.

"Yes when you reach this point in history in reversed positions the mirror will still be here as I and Thalia and going through it with the same person you went through with the first time will take you back to the moment you left. There isn't much time. You must pick the person you will switch with." I nodded to Percy and he smiled. Once we picked our partners Rachel told us how to enter. Percy and I would go first. Thalia gave us thumbs up and smiled reassuringly. I gulped. I was stepping into my boyfriend's life. Literally. We step through and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Click that review button and tell me what you think! **

**Till next Saturday**


	2. Chapter 2

My Life As a Seven-Year-Old Monster Attraction

**Hello I'm back. Sorry about the one day wait. Anyway, this is in Percy's POV and the next chapter will be in someone else's... If you haven't guessed its going to be in either Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, or Frank. I'm not going back to Annabeth's until I've gone through everyone else's...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Percy's POV

I ran through the forest. I knew there was something nearing me. They were first class monsters. And they were everywhere, some with large teeth others with only one eye. My sword, Riptide, was the only thing keeping me alive. It came to me with my father's blessing, which, more or less was keeping me safe, that and the constant reaction to flail it around aimlessly trying to hit something.

I dodged trees and roots as I slowed down. I could hear voices slowly increasing in volume. I took a deep breath and I jumped out of my hiding spot before they could smell me, "Go away! Leave me alone!" I noticed that it didn't have three heads or snakes for hair. It was two teenagers, a girl and a boy.

"We're not monsters." The girl smiled.

"So I don't have to fight you?"

"No. We are monster killers too." I relaxed. I looked over at the boy. He glared at me and I shuddered.

"My name is Thalia and this is Luke." Thalia gestured to the boy.

I opened my mouth to tell them my name but Luke interrupted, "That's him. The seven year old from my dreams. Percy Jackson." He continued glaring. I gulped and moved closer to Thalia.

Thalia protectively put her arm around me, "Luke! He's fine! Let's take him to a safe house. He needs better clothes." Thalia eyed my tattered jeans and t-shirt. "Come on. You're safe now." I nodded and took her hand that she held out.

I had been with Thalia and Luke for five weeks and we've gone to four safe houses. I really liked Thalia, whether Luke kept his distance constantly. "Here is an older safe house we built a little while back." Thalia motioned to the cavern.

I peered into it. From the outside you wouldn't be able to see in it because vines and moss draped down covering the small entrance. "Well just don't stand there grab some supplies and we'll be off!" I jumped and clicked Riptide. Both Thalia and I whirled around and Thalia grasped Aegis. A satyr stood behind them munching on a tin can leaning on the cavern edge. "Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson! Rumor has it that you're attracting the most monsters. Lucky me! The name's Grover by the way."

"Why should we trust you?" Luke asked. I shivered. I had forgotten that he was there.

"Hades knows that Zeus broke the oath." Grover nodded to Thalia, "He has sent his worst beasts, demons, and other monsters out. I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood. Turns out, Percy is supposed to be powerful too. Attracting sphinxes' and hellhounds and other wonderful stuff at seven?" Grover shook his head. I was confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. He jumped up, "Come on!" I looked at Thalia and she shrugged, "What have we got to lose?"

We ran through the forest. A Cyclops was on our tails. "Come on! We are close!" Grover shouted from in front of us. I was gasping for air, running as hard as I could, squeezing every bit of Thalia's hand as she dragged me along urging me to keep going.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The Cyclops was having troubles seeing in the thick, deep forest in the dark.

"Thalia! Forget Percy, Come on!" Luke shouted from ahead. I glared at him I always knew he hated me. The Cyclops turned and followed Luke's voice. For a split second I wondered if Thalia would just leave me. My eyes widened and I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft. Θα έρθεις μαζί μου τον Περσέα." She said slipping into Greek.

I smiled slightly, "You're coming too."

"There it is!" Grover yelled, "The entrance to the camp!" The borders could be seen o n the top of the hill from a distance but the Cyclops was gaining. The Cyclops charged forward and in a swift movement Thalia and I jumped out of the way. Luke wasn't so lucky. He ducked but within a matter of seconds the Cyclops was in distance to use his club. Luke barely rolled out of the way before the massive wooden club barrelled into the ground.

"Luke!" Thalia cried. She let go of my hand and opened Aegis up. I grabbed out and clicked open Riptide. I turned and rushed the Cyclops from behind. The club rained down Thalia dived in and pushed Luke out of harm's way. The force of the club hitting her shield sent her flying to the ground.

I ran around with Riptide out cutting at the full grown Cyclops' legs screaming, "Die!" I stopped when the Cyclops plunged forwards and dissolved.

Luke emerged with a grim smile wiping the blood off his sword, "Well that was fun."

"Wonderful. Now come on." Grover yelped.

"Uh, we can't leave now." I said. "There's more." I held up Riptide to the oncoming Gorgons, Furies, hellhounds and many other monsters that Thalia didn't even begin to explain to me.

"Not now we may be able to outrun them." Thalia said grabbing my hand and turning. We ran up the hill as the monsters drew close. As we were nearing the entrance a hellhound pounced on Grover. He yelped. Thalia pushed Luke and I out of the way through the borders and opened Aegis once again. "Πάω κάτω αγωνίζονται," She said to me then charged the beasts getting Grover to safety. One last time.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Anyway I noticed that I got a lot of subscribers and followers and favorite story alerts but no reviews... It makes me sad :( anyway if you want me to write a certain person's point of view review and tell me who! And you can guess all you want who switched with who but I'm not telling! MMWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAA so review if you want somebody to pop up!**

**Greek Translation:**

**Θα έρθεις μαζί μου τον Περσέα: You're coming with me Perseus.**

**Πάω κάτω αγωνίζονται: I'm going down fighting**

**The translations are in reading order.**

**About the delay. Since me boss wants me working Saturdays I will now update on the weekends I can promise you that!**

**REVIEW!**

** .nerd**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Deranged Nanny and the Evil Mother Earth

**Hello people of Earth! I am back with a new CHAPTER sorry for the delay... I went away last weekend... but I managed to write this chapter and chapter 4 so... if you like it and review (a lot) maybe I post chapter 4 on Sunday or Monday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS BECAUSE IF I DID PERCY WOULDN'T HAVE LOST HIS MEMORY AND PERCY AND ANNABETH WOULD HAVE THEIR HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

* * *

Piper

I sat with my nanny drawing pictures; my nanny named Tia Callida wasn't the best. But today she just held me in her arms as I sat drawing of myself and six other people we were fighting Earth itself. I don't know why I did it but it was important. "Yes little hero, draw your destiny. Why can't I kill you? Your mother may be vain and self focused but she isn't stupid." I jumped, Tia Callida's purr frightened me. I hoped that Daddy would come home soon. He was filming a new movie so Tia Callida was coming around even more often.

"Come here little hero." Tia called one morning. I knew it was no use arguing, Tia had her ways of convincing. "That's it. Hold these." Tia Callida handed me knives with the blade side up. I grabbed them and promptly dropped them on the ground, hands bleeding. Tia disappeared and Daddy found my crying with a small pool of blood around me hours later.

"Let us end this hero!" She spat out and then picked me up. I kicked and screamed but it was no use. She threw me into the open flame of the fire. "Your mother gets her husband to protect you. She cares for you. That's a first." She disappeared into the wind and I climbed out of the fire place without any major burns.

"Here hero. Poke it." She demanded. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Poke it or I will blast you into a billion pieces!" Tia screamed. _No_, I thought. The snake rattled its tail and I ran.

I sat with my dad in the house. It was peaceful. No Tia today. No 'training' as she started calling it. Just me dad and I. I relaxed. No words were spoken just peace and quiet. Then the floor rumbled.

"Hero! Face my wrath! I shall prove Medea wrong! You will never be my downfall!" A woman's head came out of the ground. She was literally part of the ground. Like an evil Mother Earth. The walls of our house burst into flames. I jumped up as the couch we sat on also started to flame.

"Dad! Come on!" I screamed. He nodded in shock of what was happening. As he got up a piece of the roof came smashing down on him. Tears poured down my face. I knew he was dead. Mother Earth was too evil to let him live. I knew he was dead. I raced dodging furniture, fire and anything else either burning or could burn. Mother Earth's laugh followed me. I got out, and broke down crying.

I was eight years old.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Thought it was short? Ok, I thought it was short... sorry. But their was wasn't anything else to tell you... Can you guess who Piper whiched with? It should be pretty obivious... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**See you, (Hopely Sunday or Monday if you review)**

**[The Obivious Nerd]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Finish Line of Rome

**Hey I'm back. So like no one reviewed. :'( but I was bored so I updated again... So if I don't update next weekend. Well I'll apologize in advance. Wow. I loved writing Leo's POV. It was so fun! I hope you enjoy. I know it's short but hey, I updated, again! **

* * *

Leo

I sat on a log and started a fire, with my hands. I was about a day away from, the Roman Camp, Lupa told me about. I knew it was my destiny to become a hero in the Roman Camp but I was never too sure that it was the place for me. It just didn't seem... right. I laid back and looked at the stars.

Two kids stood at an entrance wearing Roman uniforms. I knew I had reached the camp, obviously. I walked over bravely and said, "I've been sent by Lupa to further my training within Camp Jupiter. I am the only son of Vulcan to have pyrokinetic abilities in the last hundred years." Wow. That was cheesy.

The soldiers bowed, "We welcome you with great honour. I am pleased to meet you. I am Dakota." The first soldier said. I resisted the urge to ask him if he was born in South Dakota. I know, I'm stupid.

"And I am Gwendolyn. Gwen if you must." I nodded biting my lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. These guys were probably in high school and they were looking at me, an ten year old, like I was their savior. Huh, All Powerful Leo to the rescue! I like that. They led me through the tunnel to the camp.

I stood tall. Crowds stood silent as the praetors labelled me as a Roman. He spoke on and on. Or so it seemed, being ADHD and all didn't help. But it wasn't just being ADHD, my mind was screaming at me. _Get out! Danger! Danger! Danger!_ Uh, no thanks, I thought back rolling my eyes. I didn't spend five years of training with Lupa for nothing. As the praetors finished lecturing they stamped the crest on my arm and the crowds roared. Like the _Lion King_, minus the whole showing me off to the whole world part.

"Now who would vouch for Leo Valdez?" The male praetor asked the crowd.

"We'll take him!" Someone yelled. I think it was Gwen. I hoped it was Gwen. Turns out she and Dakota were only like thirteen. Oops.

"Great! Leo welcome to the Fifth Cohert." And that was how I started to be trained into the ways of the Romans.

* * *

**I'll apologize again for the shortness. But I'd really enjoy it if you reviewed and told me your thoughts. Anyway, I'll keep writing and try to finish chapter 5 on time. So, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**See ya later,**

**[The Oblivious Nerd]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jane Ruins My Chances of Freedom

**Hello! I'm back with Jason. Once you read this chapter I've got a bit of a rant at the bottom explaining what I think about Jason. So ya. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Meepmeep123: thanks for being the first to review and saying such nice things!**

**Christian Chick: thank you for your words of encouragement and for pointing out my grammatical errors. I try my best, I really do but I honestly suck at grammer... But I will try to improve it. I hope I did better in this chapter!? And, last thing, I love your name. :)**

**A SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**ChristieLaurenn for reviewing four times! Once for chapter 1, then chapter 2, then twice for chapter 4! I want to thank you again and this chapter is dedicated to you! Rock on!**

**Wow. Longest authors note ever! By the way if you've reviewed in the past before chapter four was put up and I didn't mention you, I apologize. I won't do this every chapter just every once in a while. When someone makes me feel good about writing this story. Not that all of my reviews don't make me feel good it's just that I was super excited that I got like 6 reviews. I've never had so many!**

* * *

Jason

This will get Mom to notice me, I thought slyly as I climbed into the BMW and I pressed the start button. I started slow just backing up not wanting to mess up any other vehicles in the process. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It wasn't long down the highway before cop sirens came wailing after me.

I sat in the court house not paying any attention to the car dealer scream at my godmother Jane, who was also my Mom's assistant. Of course Mom's new movie she was starring in didn't allow her to come to my trial. I decided to pay a little attention.

"That _thief_ of a boy needs to be locked up, _permanently!" _The car dealer yelled at the judge who was nodding absently rolling her eyes towards me with a look that said, _Gee what was our society coming to?_ I smiled in spite of the circumstances.

"What, Mr. Mallory, do you suggest we do?" The judge asked in a mocking tone.

Apparently, Mr. Mallory didn't get the hint that he was being laughed at because he said, "Lock him up in juvenile detention. So he can learn to be a _proper_ boy." Let them, I thought. Mom wouldn't care if I died. Sure we had our bonding moments when we played Ask-Any-Three-Questions but I always asked about Dad and my dead sister, Thalia, she would shut down and leave.

"Now, Mr. Mallory, I don't believe that Jason Grace's first offense deserves such–"

"Wilderness School. Send her there." I turned to see Jane speak up. I gaped at her. The judge was about to let me off the hook and here Jane was, the only _'mother'_ I really had ratting me out to a 'Wilderness' school! I turned back to the judge eyes wide, shaking my head.

"Ms. Jane, I don't believe that, that is necessary."

"I _command_ you to do it! He needs to be set straight!" Jane thundered. I turned back to her, her eyes blazed and her fists were rolled into balls as she tried to control her temper.

"Very well, Wilderness School it is." The judge said frowning at Jane's outburst.

"Gleeson Hedge, But you call me _Coach_ Hedge." The short dude took my hand and gave it a forceful shake, "Ok, Cupcake?"

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Cupcake! Let's go meet the rest of them!" He shouted in my face.

"Whatever, Gleeson." I said then I climbed on the bus. There was one open seat across from a really pretty girl with short chopped hair. I walked down the aisle and sat in it.

"This is Jason Something-Or-Other. He is joining us on our expedition." Coach Hedge yelled. I smirked.

"Hey Something-Or-Other, I'm Piper."

* * *

**Alright, I promised a rant. See when I first read the Lost Hero my first thought about Jason was, "Wow. Rick Riordan is replacing Percy. How dare he!" When Jason comes in and has all these 'awesome' (note the sarcasm) powers and an 'awesome' (note it again) weapon with long range and short range settings I really got the vibe of 'Mr. Perfect" and I've always seen him as a bit of a jerk (no offense to Jason lovers) and a bit almost self centered. And it also didn't help that my all time favorite character got exchanged with him so ya. Then to have Annabeth seem not important really made me mad because she is like totally important! But that's just my thoughts. I apologize if Jason isn't in character to the books but that's just how I see him as. If you totally agree with me send me a review, if you totally disagree with me send me a review. Bottom line is Review! They totally inspire me to write.**

**Till next week,**

**[The Oblivious Nerd]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: That Crazy Life Force of Mine

**Hey I'm back with yet another update! So at the bottom of this chapter there is a little longer of a authors note explaining what is happening in this chapter and what is going to happen in the next few chapters. I tried to make this one a little longer but it isn't much... I kinda just went along with it and hoped for the best. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Hazel

The night my mother gave birth to me was the day a woman came and tried to kill me. I always wondered what I did to her and why she must've hated me so much that she wanted to kill me on the day I _was_ born. Talk about psycho. Anyway Grandma Levesque has told me the story over and over. I have memorized it. Not joking here. She always began with that frown, like she needed to think about what happened that day. Not that she did of course.

_Marie, your mother, sighed with relief as she held the baby girl _(that was you)_ in her arms. She stared at you for a long time then _(after it seemed ages) _she gazed lazily up at me like she aged one hundred years giving birth but she would always focus her attention back on you. I briskly nodded thinking about your father, Pl – err your father wouldn't be around. Being the important man he is and all and fathering the little miracle (that's you) lying in Marie's arms would make you much more err, never mind Hazel. That is if you would be let into the camp. _(There's this summer camp, it's only for... special children with parents like your father)_ After what your great grandpa did... well Hazel that's another story. _

_Anyway as I was daydreaming I noticed the room brightening, "Cover the eyes!" I screamed at your mother and I dived for shade. _(Hazel, that's another story as well. The lady was a bit of a magician... I overreacted)_ When the light faded a woman stood in the hospital room examining various surgical instruments. _(I don't know Hazel! Let your old woman finish the story!)_ I knew at once who it was. _(err, the magician Juno... the... I don't remember her title!)_ "Juno, what do we owe the honour?" I asked and I bowed respectfully even though I personally didn't care for her that much. _(Why? Because her magic sucked.)

_"It would seem that Pl – your daughters' husband had a girl." She stated in a monotone. _

_"Yes it would seem so," I replied bitterly. I looked over at your mother who had you protected and was glaring at Juno. _

_Juno held out a wooden stick. "The girl is dangerous. She is seen in prophecies and she will be a powerful tool. Too powerful. This stick is tied to her life force. Once it burns she will die." (Calm down, Hazel she's just trying to scare us) Juno held up the stick and produced a flame from her hand, "Have a nice _life_ Hazel." She dropped the stick in the fire and faded into nothingness. I lunged for the piece of wood, ignoring the fact of the ever growing flame as it started to engulf the stick. I reached into the flame and pulled the stick out. It was as half as long as it was before Juno through it in. _(Hazel it is just a stick)

She told me this story again. For about the millionth time right after I turned eleven. This time she told me to sit still as she went into her room and came out with a stick. "Hazel, this is that stick. You are a special girl and I know that you will accomplish great things. Protect this stick _with your life_."

"But, Grandma, You said that it's fake that Juno is just a magician." I protested.

"Hazel, you can never know what people like that are willing to do to scare someone they hate." Grandma said softly.

"Fine." I said and huffed to my room and thoroughly examined 'my life force'.

A couple days later around midnight I heard hundreds of howls of wolves. Grandma can rushing in. "They're here. You must go train with Lupa, she will make you strong." She quickly helped me dress. As I pulled on my hoodie she produced a gold sword. "Here. This is a Spatha. It is a Roman cavalry sword it is used by people who ride horses or... Pegasi–" I gasped in confusion. "It is Imperial Gold and you must keep it with you at all times. All right?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak. My 'Spatha' was heavy and awkward on my right leg where it lay but it was brilliant. "You are going to train with Lupa, she is a wolf don't judge it. She will make you into the best Roman warrior possible, listen to what she says. When you are ready you will journey to Camp Jupiter where you will further your training. But you must go to the praetor and beg for forgiveness. Say you're the descendant of Shen Lun. Got it?" I nodded again. I had lost her at 'being trained by awolf'. "Good. And last thing. Don't get on Lupa's bad side."

She pushed me out the door and I was met face to fur with a seven feet tall wolf with beautiful chocolate red fur and eyes silver as mist. I gulped as Lupa howled to her wolves scooped me up and ran into the night.

* * *

**Alright, so if you didn't clue in the italics was her Grandma speaking. The brakets was still Grandma speaking but it wasn't part of the 'story' Anyway if you haven't guessed yet the next chapter will be Frank... I seriously dislike Frank as well. I won't rant until next chapter though. After chapter seven. It will mostly be Annabeth and Percy switching back and forth with probably a couple Piper and Jason in Wilderness School Adventures, Leo and Frank meeting before he disappears, Hazel and her time with Lupa, and... thats it. But it will be mainly Annabeth and Percy because, hello, there is a whole freaking series I gotta change! I might add in when the Romans defeat the Titans in book five while Percy and Annabeth defeat Kronos. So their will be more Leo, Piper and Jason so I tried to make Hazels chapter longer and I will make Franks longer. But its just a heads up. Oh, and until the end of the story when they go back to 'real life' Piper and Leo might hit on and off. No Piper and Jason, just at the beginning and end. Oops. But I think it will be cool to have a Piper/Leo/Reyna love triangle... But ya. And for those who were asking why isn't Luke and Percy like best buds? and why are there some slight changes about personalities and stuff it's because if it was like perfect you could just go read the books and pretend that Annabeth is Percy, Percy is Annabeth, etc. So naturally, that would be boring! And its more like a super advance 'walking a mile in another persons shoes' type thing. You don't suddenly act like the person your borrowing the shoes from, that would be stupid.**

**Anyway thanks for reading that super long authors note and I promise they won't all be like this.**

**R&R, if you like my decription of Lupa!**

**[The Oblivious Nerd]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Last Year Living

**Hey I'm back! With the next chapter too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Part 1

Frank

_Emily Zhang, lay next to Mars. They were in the New Orleans Hospital. Mars held her hand with a sturdy force. Emily had summoned him using a spell of voodoo magic. Here they sat, nine months later in the hospital where Frank Zhang would be born. _

_"My precious, Emily." Mars spoke softly, "I love you so dearly, but since you are pregnant with my child I cannot stay. But so I stay in your memories forever I grant you one wish." _

_"M-mars..." Emily grimaced as she clutched to her love tighter, "I-i wish... fo-or all the... rich-es of the wor-ld." She gasped out in pain. _

_Mars winced, "Alright my love, but be warned. Money isn't always the greatest wish. The greediest of wishes cause the greatest sorrows." _

_"I... do-n't care." _

_"Be warned, the child will face a terrible curse. One cannot be too careful." Mars flashed out leaving Emily to suffer by herself. She didn't think of the so called 'curse' again. _

I woke up sweating. I dreamt about the night of my birth. December 17, 1928. Mother had told me about that night hundreds of times. Always blaming my father, which is supposedly a voodoo magician himself giving me my 'gift' as Mother always called it. The thing is, I can make jewels appear, but the catch is only I can touch them. Collectors who would buy them would suffer. Mother doesn't believe this has anything to do with my 'curse' but merely a memory that my father left us with reminding us that he is still a part of our family whether we like it or not.

Ironically, today is December 17, 1944. My sixteenth birthday, I smiled as I realized that I going to share a picnic with my best friend, Samantha McLean, who turns out to be my only friend. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes and headed for the door.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked me.

"I love it!" I replied smiling at her. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"Well turn around I've got a surprise." Sam instructed and I rolled my eyes. She was a natural leader. I turned around anyway and listened as Sam bent in to the picnic basket to find whatever my 'surprise' was. "Alright, Frank, close your eyes and turn around." As I did as I was told I was met with her lips and I bent my head to deepen it. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled back. Sam's face was bright red and she held a cupcake with one burning candle lit on it. "Make a wish. " And I did just that.

I sighed as I thought about Sam. We had moved to Alaska. To stay safe, beyond the power of the ''greatest forces" as Mother had called it. Also, my father showed up and had protested against it. All the more reason to go, was my mother's train of thought.

Mother is going crazy. She promised I wouldn't have to make anymore jewels. Yet here she is, screaming at me. What did I do to deserve this fate?

* * *

**Hey so if you realized that it said 'part one' on the top it's because this is a TWO PART chapter. Or you could just say that I favor Frank more than the others. WHICH IS A LIE I FREAKING HATE FRANK. I have a rant about him later... Its just that my computer is being stupid and I only have like three minutes to edit this and post it so I'm making two chapters. Anyway I'm taking next weekend off and updating my other stories first. So check out them please! They're in need of some totally awesome reviews!**

**Anyway, Frank rant time: In the SON it says that Frank's supposed to be more important than PERCY! What the heck? His life depends on a stick people! Come on! That's two people now that are either more important or trying to replace PERCY! It makes me mad! So ya, short rant but I'm running late... I absolutely hate Frank and ran out of time.**

**Remember, God made you special and he loves you very much! (Veggie tales quote! Haha. I love Veggie tales... not that I watch it very often of course. I babysit) and R&R my other stories!**

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dead then Alive... Seventy Years Later

**Hello. Here's good old chapter 8! Wow 8... I'm speechless. Well here's part two to Franks life... I still totally hate Frank. Grrr. But I made this chapter super long so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Part 2

Frank

_Previously... Mother is going crazy. She promised I wouldn't have to make anymore jewels. Yet here she is, screaming at me. What did I do to deserve this fate?_

She hasn't been herself. She would sit in the corner of our tiny living room moaning to herself like she's arguing. Tears would flood out of her eyes as she rocked in the old beaten up rocking chair that was slowly falling apart. Then one day she took a turn. It was almost like if she had let the force that she would argue with into her system and let her take control of her actions and it changed her.

"Come along _darling,_ I need you to bring me someone." My mother sneered at me as she dragged me along and tied me to the car seat and sped down a dirt road. Minus the whole mom going crazy and tying me to a seat thing, I really liked Alaska. It was almost like a big battle field in the middle of the wilderness. Giant evergreens everywhere you looked towering in the sky but there would be the delicate flower patch surviving next to them. A perfect place to battle... I don't know why I thought that as my mother drove closer and closer to the ocean. I could tell we were nearing the ocean as the wildlife was thinning out and you could smell the salt miles away.

"Darling, don't be afraid, you're just going to need to fall asleep for awhile." My mother purred with a touch of nastiness in her voice. She turned with a clothe and pushed it to my face. I held my breath. Seconds turned into minutes and I couldn't take it any longer I took a small whiff of the drug and faded into sleep.

"Frank! Frank! Frank Zhang wake up this instance." Mother screamed at me and threw a bucket of ice cold water at my face. I tasted salt and knew it was from the ocean. I stirred and moaned. The sun blazed on my face temporarily blinding me. I sat up and saw my mother glaring at me like I purposely fell asleep to annoy her. Brilliant. "It's about time. What you are going to do is get the precious metals in this island. We need to raise them so we will free my son."

"Earth to mother, I'm standing right here." I spat out in disgust.

"Not you, idiot my other son, Alcyoneus." My mother rolled her eyes like I was supposed to know she had a dead son on this island that she expected me to raise. Ew! Not going to happen.

"There is no way I'm going to do that _mother._" I stood up, crossed my arms and glared at my mom.

"Stop calling me your mother!" My mother – er, the lady who looked exactly like my mother snapped. "I'm using her body as a host, fool. You shall listen to me! I am Gaea! Mother of all earth, and all the gods and giants that roam it! You are human and will listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

Gaea snapped her fingers and roots appeared and were positioned to strangle me.

"Not going to happen."

"Do you value your life, hero? Or shall you be sent to the depths of Tartarus?" The roots started wrapping themselves around me slowly squeezing the life out of me.

"Alright! I'll save your precious son!" The roots stopped squeezing me and I took a deep breath. I concentrated and willed the metals to ease up from the island. One by one I saw metals landed on the surface of the island and Gaea softly laughing to herself.

Slowly, I saw a foot rise up, but this foot was different, it was half the size of my whole body.

"Yes, yes, yes! All of Earth will finally start bowing back down to their rightful master! When the gods coming crashing down!" Gaea yelled gleefully. I didn't understand what she was talking about but I wasn't planning on bowing to this maniac any time soon. But with this monster of a kid she'd have no problem taking over the world. I realized this could be disastrous to everyone... I had the power to stop it.

Using all my strength I called down my power and with a giant force I split the island in two destroying the island.

"Two to go across?" A man stood in a long boat with his hand perched out as if he needed money.

"Where am I?" I asked and looked around. I saw my mother... or is it still Gaea? Laying on the ground...

"The entrance to the underworld obviously, DOA Recording Studios, that lady and you are dead."

"How do you know? And is that _lady_ still possessed?" I snapped fear washing over me. Dead? Did I really just kill myself and my mother?

"I am Charon. What are they teaching demigods these days? No that lady is no longer possessed. Now two to go across?" Charon asked.

"If money's what you want, I'm broke." I stated angrily.

"Well then. You will have to wait." Charon smirked at me.

"Not so fast." I gulped. I knew that voice. That was the voice of my father. Is he dead too? I sure hope so. I turned to see my father dressed in his usual battle uniform. It had been similar to my mother's old uniform, back when she used it and was in the army.

"M-mars, What a wonderful surprise." Charon stammered.

"This is my son and that is my wife. You will let them across." Mars stated in a controlling voice.

"But they are broke. They have to wait. Standard protocol."

Mars pulled out a hundred large golden coins. "Here Charon. Take a vacation."

Charon's eyes widened, "But of course, Lord Mars, but first I have to take you, your son and your wife across." Mars smirked and we climbed into the boat and were on our way.

The river was indescribable and the Underworld was even worse. Hundreds of thousands souls wailing in eternal torment, millions aimlessly wandering around with no memory of their life wishing that there was something better. It was torture watching. But it was even worse knowing that I would probably end up something like that. I looked over at Mars wondering why he would let my mother give me such a horrid curse.

"It wasn't mine to give," Mars said and I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Your curse. I had a... helper retrieve the power in your curse. Diamonds are Pluto's speciality... you will probably face a horrible afterlife... because I was a fool. I loved your mother too much. And look where it has gotten us. For that I'm sorry." Mars said somberly. I wasn't sure if I could forgive him. If I didn't have this stupid curse I would still be in New Orleans, with Sam. Probably dating her. I'd have a better life than right now... seeing as I'm dead.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. I don't think I can." I replied not looking at him. Mars nodded. Talk about solemn moment there. I sighed and glanced ahead. I saw what looked like a castle. In a scary sort of way. It was all black, like it had been badly burned. There was tall towers with the old fashioned slit windows. There was a large heavy metal door with a stone bridge over the place where people could be heard being tortured. On the other side of the bridge there were the souls that weren't bad or extremely good either. They walked pointlessly around trying to remember who they were. Then far off in the distance it sounded like there was a party of some sort and people were enjoying themselves. I won't go there, I thought miserably. I almost destroyed Earth as we know it.

"I go no farther." Charon said as we reached the castle.

"Thank you Charon, go take that vacation." Mars said as we climbed out the boat. "We will now go visit the judges in the Pavilion and put you into a certain place." I nodded wondering who the judges will be.

We entered the Pavilion and in the center sat three judges with name plates: King Minos, William Shakespeare and Thomas Jefferson. Cool. I sat down and the judges began to debate where I should go.

We sat there for hours. Mars had tried to help out as much as he could and eventually Pluto had come into the picture as well. The judges decided that even though I had started to bring the giant up but sacrificed myself to make sure it didn't happen I would achieve Elysium, which is the paradise for heroes. Apparently the grass ripples in rainbow colors and there are different houses from different time periods. Demigods, who apparently I am, can live in peace.

"What about my mother? I asked.

"Your mother let Gaea possess her and wasn't willing to continue working against her. She will go to Tartarus." William Shakespeare said. I gapped. I couldn't let that happen!

"No! Let her take my place! I'll go to Tartarus." I said gulping after what I just said.

"No. You don't deserve to go to Tartarus and your mother doesn't deserve Elysium." King Minos stated.

"But there has to be some way. We can both go to the Fields of Asphodel. That way I'm not in eternal torment and she's not in paradise." I cried out desperately.

The judges looked at one another and nodded, "Very well, you shall both go to the Fields of Asphodel." Thomas Jefferson replied. I sighed with relief as they disappeared from sight. Mars nodded in approval and he too disappeared. My mother had walked out slowly not even looking back at me.

"She will slowly forget that you saved her. It was pointless. You could've had a good death." Pluto came up beside me. "Your father gave you that curse. I resent him for taking was is rightfully mine." I looked at him warily. Why would he want to give anything this horrible to someone? "It's not just a curse. If it's not used for greed it can help in powerful ways. Using it carefully will be beneficial... otherwise... not so much. You won't forget who you are. You will wander around remembering everything. That is the best I can do for you. Good luck, Frank Zhang." I turned again and he was gone.

"Who are you?" A voice said. I turned to see a boy a year or two younger than I. He wore all black and had a little dagger.

"Frank Zhang." I said bored. I had been here for a good seventy some odd years.

"You remember who you are." He said amused.

"So? I'm dead. Why do you care?" I snapped.

"How do you have Pluto's curse?" He asked ignoring my questions.

"Why don't you answer mine and I'll answer yours?"

"I care because the Doors of Death are open and you remember who you are so if you want, I could rescue you."

"Why would you rescue me?"

"Because my sister, Bianca is dead and she's gone to reborn so I can't rescue her."

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, "I just want to know that I'm not a complete fail of a child of Ha–Pluto. So come on. Don't you want to see what life is like again?"

"Alright. Fine. Just don't make me regret it." I said excitement building.

"Cool. My name is Nico di Angelo." He said and we started to the Doors of Death.

* * *

**Yay! I get to do Annabeth again! Need I remind you that it will be mostly Annabeth and Percy for a while. But I'm gonna change some things up because if I don't it would be like reading the Lightening Thief and pretending that Annabeth is Percy and Percy is Annabeth... And I realized that I said they would have partners... But shocker there's seven of them so I just made Piper be Leo, Leo be Jason and Jason be Piper. If you guys didn't clue in. Also every once in a while I will have a Wilderness School Adventure chapter. So stay tuned! Please review this story and go R&R my other stories. They are in need of love. **

**Till next week**

**{THE OBLIVIOUS NERD}**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One Bus Ride Gone Sour

**Hello I'm back and with some Annabeth too! I got a review last time saying that it was a little OOC. I try, I really do but I'm not Rick Riordan. Or else I would've made the MOA much, much better. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Annabeth

Six schools in six years, brilliant. After the incident with Mrs. Dodds, who apparently isn't real (confusing right?) I got expelled from Yancy Academy. No surprise there. I wasn't really sad about leaving I would get to see my dad again, but I would leave behind my only friend, Grover. I wonder what my dad would think? I've tried so hard to do well this year, but clearly it wasn't enough. I know my step mom, Gabriella would have ruined my room seeing as it is her 'study'. All she does is read fashion magazines in it.

But I hoped that my favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner might miss me. He taught Latin and on tournament days he would bring out his bronze sword and yell: "What ho!" and charge kids in his motorized wheelchair. I liked him, but sometimes he would push me too hard. Don't get me wrong, I love being tested as I'm a straight 'A' student but some of the questions I would look at then my mind would draw a blank. I blame the ADHD and dyslexia. My inability to focus makes me stay up late the night before a ten page essay was due just to finish it on time. I wouldn't be able to proof read because the words float off the pages. It drove me crazy. Yet even with straight 'A's I still would find myself in heaps of trouble. I didn't mean to. It just happened. It was like telling a kid to live without breathing, it was impossible for me not to get into trouble. But at least this time I could blame to people for my expulsion. Mrs. Dodds, who I swear to you was real and Nancy Bobofit. Argh!

Anyway turns out that as I boarded the Greyhound for Manhattan Grover jumped aboard and told me that he was going to come along. He just couldn't leave me alone. And that is what you missed on the Totally Messed up Life of Annabeth Chase.

"So, Annabeth." Grover started nervously. I looked over.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that when we get off this bus I'm gonna make sure that you get home." I looked at him crazily.

"Uh no offense, but I can take care of myself." I replied cautiously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't need a cripple walking me home from the bus station.

"I really want to." Grover insisted.

I shrugged, "Alright but don't you have to go to your house?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me." Grover shifted and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a card. "Here that's my address in case you need me."

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half-"

"Don't say it aloud! It's my... summer address." Grover could be a little superstitious of people. Oh... summer address, which meant his family, was rich too.

"Oh ok so if I want to visit your mansion. Or something." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Yeah everyone at Yancy Academy were delinquents but they were rich delinquents who spent their lives trying to get their families to notice them. Without success. They ended up at Yancy because their family didn't want to deal with them anymore. Unlike me. I had been kicked out of so many schools that I had to be sent away because no one would accept me.

"Yeah." Grover stated in monotone.

The bus had over heated and we were rushed out. We were next to a market just outside of downtown New York. Grover and I decided to take a walk browsing through the market while we waited for the bus to be fixed. We came across a small yarn stand and we stopped to admire the colors.

"Uh Annabeth? We need to go." Grover nudged me.

"Grover, where would we go?" I asked exasperated.

"The bus." He started pulling on my arm but I held strong. I looked up to see three old ladies knitting giant socks.

"The bus is like a gajillion degrees." I argued watching the ladies knit mesmerized.

"Annabeth we have–" The lady in the center snapped the yarn and Grover gasped. I looked over and he caught me off guard and pulled me to the bus. "Please don't tell me they cut the yarn."

"Yeah, they did. Do you think the socks would fit me?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny Annabeth." Grover pushed me up the stairs and into the bus. I didn't understand why he was freaking out. For the rest of the bus ride he kept muttering, "Why me? Why sixth grade? They never get past sixth grade." He made me promise to let him walk me home, which I had already agreed to do. But naturally he had forgotten.

I might have accidently (or purposely) ditched Grover at the bus station. It wasn't my fault, he was creeping me out. As soon as we had stepped off the bus he bee lined for the restroom after making sure I was still there. I knew that I couldn't walk home so I used my last twenty and took a cab. I really didn't want Grover finding out where I lived. For all I knew he could've stalked me home. I really didn't want that.

After paying the cab driver I grabbed my stuff and began the walk up the flights of stairs to our apartment.

A word about my dad before you meet him. His name is Fredrick Chase. He grew up with his uncle because his mom and dad both died in a car crash. He earned scholarships and got into a good university where he became a professor. He tells me that his 'big break' occurred when he met my mother. He says that she was a strategy commander in the army and hadn't returned. She's not dead. Just lost, probably being held captive somewhere foreign. Eventually my dad met Gabriella who he married. Gabriella was nice for the first two minutes that we knew her. Then she turned into the _wonderful_ woman she is now. And that is my dad, in a nutshell.

I opened the apartment door and tried to sneak inside without Gabriella noticing.

"Well look who's home."

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you have any idea's on how I can improve or for plot line? I try to keep it similar but not exact. I only looked to the Lightning Thief for reference on how to spell Nancy Bobofit. Hehe. I've practically memorized it... But please review. They make my day so much better.**

**Till next time and may the gods be with you,**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My Epic Victory

**Guess what! THIS IS CHAPTER 10! Whoop! Whoop! So I made this chapter more than 1000 words! Ok it may not seem like much but when it comes to writing I'm like ADD... I can't write on just one topic. So ya big accomplishment for me. I loved writing this chapter so please enjoy it.**

**I said that I would acknowlodge some of my reviewers every couple of chapters or so and it's that time again... Drumroll please...**

**For Chp 5 I would like to thank:**

**Meepmeep123: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I am on par with what you think about Jason.**

**Thantos daughter: I will definiately keep writing this. Thanks for the review!**

**For Chp 7:**

**Ashlynn Grace: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah about the whole Leo = Jason, Jason = Piper and Piper = Leo thing I realized after I posted that there isn't an even number of demigods for them just to have partners and I didn't want to bring in like Reyna or Thalia or Nico or somebody else because they aren't unfortunately part of the seven. Sorry for that.**

**Scaket: Thanks for the review. I know it can be confusing at times... I get confused and I'm writing it... But ya it's fun to write!**

**And Last But Definiately Not Least...**

**The wonderful reviewer who have reviewed chps 4,5,8,9...**

**CHRISTIAN CHICK! Thank you so much! You always have something nice and helpful to say! Thank you for pointing out my errors and I am totally trying to work on improving them. Anyway when my phone beeps and tells me I have a review from you, it always brightens up my day! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thats all for reviewers so enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Percy

The summer campers return today. I'm so excited. Not. Every year new campers arrive but none of them are the one I need. See ever since Luke went on a quest to seek a Golden Apple from the Garden of Hesperides and failed he was treated with pity. No one has been allowed to go on a quest since. When I was ten, I heard the Great Prophecy. It talked about a daughter of Athena.

_A half blood of the wisest god,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end her days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

I had nightmares for weeks. Anyway if I befriended the daughter of Athena that was the child of the Prophecy it would be my ticket to adventure! But of course until then, Chiron isn't letting anyone on a quest no matter how hard I beg.

Besides that one down point I like camp. Why wouldn't I? It's been my home since I was seven. After Thalia was turned into a tree Luke and I became much better friends. You know like the old saying: Catastrophe brings people together... Ok, I lied there is no 'old saying' but that's what happened. I think that it didn't help that I lived in Hermes cabin for like three months before the Great Separation. The Great Separation was when Poseidon claimed me as his son. I was moved away from cabin eleven and put in cabin three. By myself. It was just one of the multiple down sides of not actually supposed to be born type thing. So yeah, I was the councillor of myself. What a big achievement.

I walked down to the Pavilion enjoying the last day of mostly peace and only a mildly disturbing noise. By supper the tables will be full, Schedules will be handed out, and the orientation film will have been played about a gajillion times. On the bright side I will see my friend Grover again, hopefully see some of my friends that aren't year rounders, and maybe meet the daughter of Athena that might have a chance of being the one. I've got to befriend her before she finds out about the rivalry, that will probably be almost impossible. They aren't called _nerds_ for nothing.

I sat down at Poseidon's table munching on pancakes and strawberries. I looked around. Already there were more people gathering. I saw the usual year rounders: Luke, Conner and Travis, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Katie, Castor, Pollux, Will Solace, and Malcolm. Then there were a few other people that only stayed the summer.

I kinda wished that we were allowed to sit wherever. Then I could go and hang with my friends... Oh well I'll see them throughout the day. I hope that Grover gets here soon. He is at an Academy in New York, Chiron is with him. I was so mad when I found out that I would be stuck at camp with Mr. D. as the only head councillor. I begged Chiron to let me come with. I hadn't been to a real school in so long, but of course he said no. So I spent the winter doing about three times more training and three times more chores. Mr. D. hates me.

After breakfast I went and tidied up my cabin. I knew that today would be the first day of actual 'cleanliness scoring' as Silena called it as she volunteered to start out. I groaned. Over the couple of years I've grown to like her but she is a neat freak. If I have one piece of _dust_ out of place I get a three out of five. Sheesh.

I had candy wrappers, empty pop cans, and chip bags scattered around the floor. Some of their contents were spilled as well. I groaned and grabbed my mini garbage can that Beckendorf made me and Silena decorated... I'm not going to describe it... I started picking up garbage and throwing it into the can. This is yet another disadvantage of being a son of Poseidon.

There was a knock on my door. Luke walked in. "Hey I need a dueling partner that isn't a sore loser." I smirked. He was referring to Clarisse.

"Can you wait like... half an hour?" I asked glancing at my cabin.

"Why don't you just do a Hermes-Shove-Everything-Under-The-Bed job?" He asked. "Maybe... It might be a good idea." I said. "Alright. I'll be there in five." Luke nodded and turned around. Great. I'll be on dish duty _all_ summer.

I entered the Pavilion and Luke waved me over. He was still sparring with Clarisse so I warmed up with the dummies. As I sparred I could feel myself getting into a comfortable position with Riptide. I had been using Riptide since I was on the run when I was seven. I'm not the worst dueler ever. I'm not as good as Luke and on a good day I can beat Clarisse. I felt the familiar rush of the wind as my heart beat picked up a little more. I breathed in heavily and I took one last stroke and the dummy fell on the ground in pieces. Satisfied I looked over to Luke and saw him announcing Clarisse 'dead' as she got up grumbling and glaring at me.

"Ready, Perce?" I nodded and I positioned myself on the balls of my feet ready for some quick moves. I learned that over the years Luke prefers to have more protection and play a more defensive position and toy with the opponent until the opponent gets tired then goes in for the 'kill'. I naturally prefer an offensive position and I wear less armor for speedy, quick attacks. We both can do the opposite too, if it's necessary.

We started out slow getting me warmed up to an actual person, not a dummy. Luke knew that when I started pursuing to attack more that it would be ok for him to step it up.

As the duel got more intense I could feel Luke slowly pushing me backward. I held strong practicing the manoeuvres that I've been taught. For the most part we were pretty even. If one of us threw a thrust the other would block. If we tried to sidestep the other would sidestep too. We both sparred on, sweat dripping from our foreheads. I knew if I could get some of that water from the cooler I'd have the advantage... I took a deep breath and concentrated. With my grand finale I pushed all my strength into the last thrust and water rained down on me and Luke. Luke kneeled over and I put my foot on his chest. "Dead." I announced.

A cheer sprung from the crowd that had gathered. I was the first person to ever beat Luke.

I looked down at him to see him smiling. Grinning I held out my hand and he grabbed it. I hauled him up, "You're not going to be a sore loser now, right?"

* * *

**Now I know that Luke really disliked Percy in the beginning but Percy said it himself: Catastrophe brings people together. And honestly I have to change stuff up or everyone would know that Luke and Percy would get along great and stuff. There will be more surprises to come! And what did you think about my prophecy? Ok... I didn't change much. just eldest to wisest and his to her. **

**Till next time, **

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another Field Trip Gone Wrong

**Hey I'm back with another update! Sorry for the shortness I have to get up early tomorrow... :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Annabeth

I winced at her with distaste. You could smell the alcohol on her breath and the apartment smelt like a waste land. It was disgusting. I rolled my eyes and walked around to see if dad was home. He wasn't. I sighed with relief; I wouldn't have to see that look of disappointment I knew I would see when he found out that I wasn't invited back to Yancy. I didn't understand why I had to be sent away anyway, there were plenty of schools in New York that I haven't even tried yet, but he sent me farther and farther away. Was he ashamed that I was his daughter? Did he want to forget that I existed? I doubt it, why would he forget _me_ when he's got _Gabriella_ as a wife. I know we make his life... very difficult but I'm defiantly the better option. He is probably trying to protect me from my absolutely horrid step-mother. Yeah, that's it.

I walked into my room and took a long whiff and instantly started gagging. It reeked of Gabriella. Her magazines were everywhere, there was a pile of beer cans that were squashed on the end of my bed, and my stuff was trashed. My bed was like a war zone that got a nuclear bomb dropped on it, my clothes were thrown around like Gabriella was trying to find something that would fit _her,_ (nothing will ever) and my history books were torn to shreds. My eyes watered as I saw the history books. They were my prize collection. I loved history, especially Greek history. I don't know why, but I've always felt that I have had a _personal_ connection to it... I know, laugh and call me a nerd.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I looked over to see my door opening. My dad stuck his head in, "Hey honey." My smile was trying to escape my face. I leaped up and jumped into my dad's arms.

"Hey dad." I whispered into his chest as he scooped me into a bear hug.

He pulled me off him after a few minutes. "You up for a _field_ trip?"

My eyes widened, "The Smithsonian?"

"The one and only."

"Fred! Hurry up! Aren't you taking me on a date?" Gabriella shouted from their room.

I groaned. Gabriella wasn't going to let us go. Dad heard my groan, "Don't worry. I've got it covered." I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

"Gabby, darling, I told you that we were heading out to on the field trip, remember?" The shuffling from their room stopped.

Gabriella walked out with her eyes narrowed, "Fred. What about my date? I thought you were kidding about this field trip of yours." She made finger quotes around field trip.

"Don't worry, I called your friends and they agreed to come and pick you up and have a girl's night out." Dad said.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "This isn't coming out of my clothing budget?" Dad shook his head. "Alright, on one condition, Annabeth has to apologize for being _rude_ to me."

Heck no! You deserved the no words spoken. I wanted to say but I rolled my eyes and with a mouthful of sarcasm said, "Gabriella I am _so_ dreadfully sorry that I ignored you and I can promise you that I will _totally_ miss you while we are away, I _can't wait_ to see you again." Gabriella studied me for a moment then nodded her head. That pea sized brain of hers was too stupid to detect the surmountable use of sarcasm in that apology. Idiot. Oh well, I was going to the Smithsonian!

After a half hour of Gabriella yelling this, then Gabriella yelling that, we hopped into the car and started on our way. We didn't talk about much, certainly nothing about the Smithsonian itself. I knew that the Smithsonian was special, very special to dad. We had gone there for as long as I could remember. Before dad married Gabriella that is. She always insisted that there wasn't enough money. I knew there would be if she didn't blow it on alcohol and clothes. We hadn't gone for three years because of her.

Anyway the museum was special to dad because that's where he met mom. He never actually told me but this was the one place that I could ask and he would tell. He always felt welcomed and more at peace. So over the years I began to love touring the halls and feeling the presence of my probably imprisoned mother.

We walked hand in hand down in the Air and Space Museum. We admired the planes as we walked by. Dad would stop and study his favorites and I would imagine what it would be like walking down these same halls with mom...

"I'm so glad I found you!" I jumped out of my daze to see Grover standing to me glaring at dad. "What were you thinking? She isn't safe!"

My dad glared, "She is perfectly fine!"

Grover looked at me then back at dad, "No, she's not. She could be that one and to make matters worse the trident's gone."

My dad paled, "No. It's not possible. That could start one of the worse wars in the history of wars. They would have to choose sides. No one would be safe."

What is going on? What trident? What does that have to do with me? Argh! I hate not knowing something! "What the heck is going on?" I asked angrily. I looked at my dad then at Grover.

"Annabeth, honey, this has to do with your mother." Dad started softening up.

"There isn't time for explanation. We have to go! I can't lose her!" Grover practically yelled at my dad.

I wondered why no one was starting to stare at us like we were crazy. "Your right, Grover. Let's go." Dad said giving in. He grabbed my hand again and started dragging me to the closest exit. "Please let this be the right choice." He muttered and we climbed into the car.

* * *

**Didja like it? Anyway I'm not updating the rest of my stories this weekend. Too busy. So if you are reading anyother of my stories you will have to wait till next week. Sorry. **

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Not So Unexpected Surprise

**OMGN! I am so sorry! I had company come in, then I got sick and I just didn't have time the past couple of weeks! But I'm back and I tried to make it longer than usual it kinda worked. So ya... But CHAPTER 12! Whoop! Whoop! So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

* * *

Percy

Okay, if you haven't already realized this, I suck at explaining stuff. But ever since the winter solstice there have been more 'natural' disasters. Translation: the gods are mad about something. I don't know what though. Of course I don't. Nobody tells me anything. But since Chiron arrived he has wanted to talk to me. How do I know? He keeps coming up to me and saying, "So Percy... How was your winter? Did you get much training done?" Then either a newbie or someone who's just arrived comes and steals his attention. Not good. Also since the solstice, there hasn't been a single tsunami or hurricane or any other disaster involving water... I don't think it's because my dad's in a good mood. But then again, I _never seem_ to know anything...

"Hey, Perce!" Travis and Conner wrapped their arms around me as we walked.

"Hey what's up guys?" I asked cautiously looking at them I could tell that they were planning something.

"Well you know the Great Prophecy, right?" Conner said making finger quotes around Great Prophecy.

I rolled my eyes, "No guys, I don't know. I just happen to want to find the nerd who will lead this quest, get her to like me, then go on the freaking quest with her."

Travis whistled, "Sounds like you have it all figured out, but did you know that Chiron was away the whole time because Grover thinks he's found the 'one'."

I paused. I knew that the demigod was supposed to be powerful but I thought that Zeus had another affair with some stupid movie star or something and we were just finding it out twelve years later. "Really?"

"Totally and to get a girl to notice someone... like you, you have to make a lasting impression." Travis stated.

My eyes narrowed, "And how would you know this? How many girls have _you_ dated?"

Travis glared and opened his mouth. "He knows because we have pranked many girls in our past and they - most of the time - remember our names." Conner butted in.

"Are you saying I prank her? She'd hate me!" We had stopped in front of the washrooms.

"No I'm saying we, "Conner pointed to Travis and himself, "And Clarisse prank her and you jump in and 'save the day', so to speak." "Clarisse would _never_ help me. She hates me." I protested.

"True, but she would never pass up an opportunity to do the newbie ceremony either."

"Aw, come on! You want me to just let Clarisse stick her head in a toilet?" I ask looking at the girl's washroom.

"Well no. You're gonna let her start to stick her in a toilet then save her with your wicked awesome Poseidon powers." Travis grinned evilly.

"Besides she's a nerd anyway, she's used to it." Conner said waving his hand.

"Alright, fine." I said rolling my eyes and grinning. Travis and Conner high fived themselves then me and ran off probably to tell Clarisse that there was going to be a new nerd in town that she would need to introduce.

It was mid-afternoon when I was called to the Big House to have a 'private meeting' with Chiron. Finally, was my first thought when Katie Gardner told me. I raced to the Big House eager to find out what was going on.

I knocked on Chiron's door. He cautiously opened it. Getting a good look at him I realized that he had 'aged'. The wrinkles on his face were more prominent, his beard seemed a few shades lighter, and his eyes didn't have that same twinkle whenever I saw him. "Percy come in, come in." He ushered me in quickly and looked around the hall as if to find curious ears that were probably lurking around.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked slowly not wanting to create any more tension. I realized that he was still in his magical wheelchair. My eyes narrowed. Sure Chiron was old, but not _that_ old, he still practically a youngster! Ok, I'm exaggeration, but it was weird still seeing him as a 'human' for lack of a better word.

"Yes it's about the solstice."

"The winter one?"

"Well both. You see something was stolen from your father."

"Chiron, I'm not that stupid. I know that it's obviously his trident." I said rolling my eyes. I may be clueless sometimes but once I absorb the info I can remember it.

"I know Percy. I just didn't want it to be a big surprise." Chiron said sighing.

"Chiron, I live in a world that to mortals shouldn't exist, I battle monsters that are supposed to be fiction, and my dad is a really powerful being. Nothing is much of a surprise anymore. Besides other than the fact that this could cause the end of the world and my dad helped me find help he hasn't done anything to make me close with him. Why should _I_ care?" I spat out the end... Wow I sound like Luke.

Chiron cringed. "Percy I know how much you want to go and 'see the world' as you put it, I know you want your dad to notice you and your mom to care for you more but Poseidon missing his trident could end all this. Nature at war with itself. We both know that's not good."

"That's the mild way of putting it." I muttered.

"Indeed it is." Chiron chuckled. "Poseidon first blamed Zeus, and then realized that Zeus wouldn't purposely go around hating his brother because he got the _sea." _I winced at that. The sea is awesome."So he turned to his rival..."

"Athena, naturally." I stated hoping that I was wrong.

Chiron nodded. "I have been watching and observing someone that could be important for a certain prophecy." I perked up. "But if she is the 'one' then she could be in grave danger. She lives in Manhattan."

"Oh, Poseidon could think that because she's so close to Olympus, Athena could've assigned her to steal the trident and start World War III." My eyes widen as I said that.

"Good Percy, Grover is bringing her hear. She should arrive soon. I'm going to need you to... get her used to camp. Quickly." Chiron paused, "And one more thing, you must pretend you have absolutely no idea who she is or what is going on."

"No problem. Cluelessness is my specialty." I grinned.

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but then it would be going into the part where Percy and Annabeth 'meet' again and I wanted to write about the Minotaur in Annabeth's POV so I stopped. Which by the way just gave away what next chapter should be! I apologize again but I'm begging for reviews, they are great inspiration and you guys are always soooooo freaking nice! I don't mind if you want to tell me if you think it's horrible cause then I will be determined to write a better chapter. So ya that's all for this week... If your a fan of Nico and Bianca or Annabeth please feel free to check my other stories out!**

**till next time**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I get Answers?

**Hey I'm back. Sorry about the wait. With Christmas and everything, I got busy, I worked more, babysat more, and did a bunch of more stuff. I was going to update last week but my mom banned me cuz she bought me a bunch of books for christmas that she wanted to read and I told her that I had first dibbs cuz, duh, there mine, so she banned me cuz by last friday I had only read 2 chps in the first one. :( I got mad at her. So she banned me more. One week later I have finished two books (I probably could've finished all of them if I wanted to... I'm just laZy) So I asked my DAD (big difference here) and he let me so here I am. How was all your christmas? I know its super late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hears my christmas present to all of you! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Annabeth

You know what I hate about parents? They never tell their kids anything. I sat in the passenger seat as my dad stared intently at the road. Grover munched on a Coke can... That's right, _munched_ on the can. I kept watching my dad, trying to subtly get his attention. It didn't work. It never did. I finally gave up, "Dad where are we going?"

He sighed and looked over, "Somewhere, where you'll be safe."

My eyes narrowed. "Is this the same reason you never keep me around? Why you send me off to boarding schools? Because I'm not _safe?_" My voice started rising then I softened up, "Why? What's going on?"

"It has to do with your mom –"

"What! You told me that mom was captured and is being held a prisoner in some foreign land!" I interrupted.

Grover started gagging, "W-what?"

"I had to tell her something." Dad glared at Grover from the rear view mirror.

"Well... whatever." Grover muttered.

"Your mom was... incredible." He sounded like he struggled to find the right word.

"They always are." Grover rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

"She wanted you to go to a special place. For special kids like you."

"Great. Another school... Let me guess, it's for troubled delinquents." I said with little enthusiasm. "Why would she already know which school she wanted me to go to?"

"It's not a school... It's a summer camp."

I looked at dad again with disbelief. "She had already picked out the camp she wanted me to attend?"

"Sort of. Grover will explain more when we get there."

"Of course! Leave it to me." Grover grumbled. He looked up over my head, "Frederick! Look out!"

I swirled back around to see my dad sharply turn the wheel. Out the left side of the car was an enormous... cow? Barrelling its way towards the car. We had turned onto a dirt road with strawberry fields and a white fence on each side. We passed dark colored farmhouses and the sound of the deranged cow slowly got louder.

"That's it." Grover yelled over the sound of the cow... or was it a bull? I turned to see him start to pull off his pants.

"Grover! What the heck are you doing?" I shrieked and spun back around.

"Don't worry. I'm not crazy." Grover grimaced.

"No but I might be." I said not looking back.

"Guys. Calm down its not much farther." Dad commanded. He didn't dare to take his eyes off the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were in the middle of nowhere. The strawberry bushes were narrowing out and being replaced with tall, lush evergreen trees that stood firmly in the ground.

"That camp."

"Oh." I figured there was no point arguing. Without reason, it started to pour, it too barrelled down upon us like it was determined to wreak havoc on my already frustrated dad.

"Pull over. It'll be less conspicuous. The... bull won't realize that we've left it." Grover said looking behind him.

"Alright." Dad said. We swerved over and parked.

Grover jumped out of the car, "Hurry, Annabeth! He's coming!"

I opened the door and in place of Grover's jeans were... furry legs? What?

"Grover! You have hooves?" I shouted over the rain. It was freezing cold, it soaked me through everything, and I instantly started to shiver.

"Not now! I'll explain everything!" Grover pulled me over the fence. His limp, was gone, there probably wasn't one. He kinda had a bit of a trot in his run. It was a disguise.

About sprinting distance away was a huge pine on the top of a hill. "That's the property line!" Dad pointed to it, "You've got to get to it! You'll be safe!"

"Bu–" I stopped myself, if Grover can be part... goat? A tree can protect me from an unstable bull charging me, "Ok, dad. You're coming too!"

He shook his head, "I'm not like you! I can't cross the line."

"What?"

The bull must've realized that we weren't in the car anymore because he sprinted towards us. I got a better look at him, he had huge horns and wore... pajamas? Ok, whatever.

"I can't get through, I'll distract him. Grover take Annabeth!" Dad shouted.

"Wait! No!" I screamed as my dad stopped running and turned around. The bull stopped in front of dad and picked him up like he was a Barbie doll waiting to be played with. In this case brutally killed with.

"Annabeth! Come on!" Grover grabbed my arm and literally started to drag me to the stupid tree that wouldn't protect my dad.

I watched as the bull started to squeeze my dad, tears ran down my face as I slowly ran to safety. Suddenly, my dad burst into dust? It confused the bull dude to but then he realized that, hey, I've got two other people I can squeeze into nothingness too!

I turned back to face Grover and I put my free hand on his. Grover grimly smiled. I smiled too. Then I pushed my hand free causing Grover to stumble and hit his head on rocks. "My dad didn't deserve to die."

I stood back to the huge pine tree and braced myself for the bull I watched as he charged towards me. He used his sense of smell and hearing, not eyes. I could use that to my advantage. "Hey bull dude! Over here!" I screamed as loud as I could over that howl of rain. He turned towards my voice and corrected his charge. I watched as he came closer, and closer. Waiting for just the right moment.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update my other stories if any of you read those... But honestly I like this one best. And its got most reviewers/readers so please R&R and keep my interest on this one!**

**till next week,**

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Minotaur vs. Athena's Daughter

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I ACCIDENTALLY REPOSTED CHAPTER 13 AS CHAPTER 14 (like last week?) I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 14. CHAPTER 15 WILL BE POSTED SOON.**

**Hey I'm back. Please don't hate me. I was in exams and was studying like crazy. But I'm back with a new update! **

**Special Thanks to: pjoperson! Who reviewed 4 times! Thank you! I realized after that Riptide isn't clickable. Haha in the movie it was :/ but I made sure that this chapter has a capped Riptide. Ok with the whole Hera hating Leo (but in this story hating Piper) I tend to get a little OOC when it comes to trying to make a character like it should be in the book. You might find Percy a little OCC in this chapter when he thinks about Annabeth... I do try. I just hate Hera and it reflects in my writing... a lot. I'm pretty sure that I said that Annabeth suggested only Greeks because she didn't trust them. But in the end all of them switched. At first I was going to have Jason switch with either Reyna or Thalia but since they aren't part of the 'seven' I ditched that idea. I tend to do that a lot when I write as well... So in the end Leo got Jason, Jason got Piper and Piper got Leo. Does that make sense? Haha I totally can see how when you think about it every character can be seen as perfect but I see Jason kinda the way Annabeth does (I'm guessing that you've read Mark of Athena) as in that 'Replacement Percy' its the same thing with Percy being at the Roman camp and being the 'Replacement Jason' after having a whole series of books with Percy as the main character he became my favorite character so obviously I'm not really going to 'like' jason so to say. Does that make sense? Anyway I hope you really like this chapter and please review I like hearing what you have to say. Critize me too. I like to know ways I can improve. And I'll definitely work on making my characters less OOC.**

* * *

Percy

Cluelessness I can do, waiting around for Grover to show up with some daughter of Athena, not so much. I can't stand waiting. Waiting takes forever, if you're normal but –since obviously I'm not – it takes eternity. I began pacing like a criminal in hiding not knowing what to do next. Brilliant I know. Eventually I just started walking to her tree. The entrance, the one place I hate walking by. It brings back memories, bad memories. I've hardly ever used the entrance being a year-rounder and all so due to that and Thalia's death I just avoid it like it's the plague. Comforting, I know.

Anyway as I neared the borders I could hear shouting, looks like Grover's making an entrance, I thought rolling my eyes. I slid behind a tree even though I was still inside the borders. The tree was about fifteen feet away.

"Hey bull dude! Over here!" My eyes widened, that wasn't Grover. The voice was way out of pitch to be his. Hades! It was the daughter of Athena!

I spun around and un-capped Riptide. With her back against the trunk of Thalia's tree stood a really pretty girl. She looked like one of those stereotypical Californian girls with the long curly blonde hair and the perfect tan. It was actually hard to believe that she was the nerd I needed to get out of Camp.

I moved slowly to the borders, a daughter of Athena or not she needed help. There was no way she was going to take on the Minotaur by herself. It was perfect timing for me to gain her trust.

As I neared the borders I stopped. _It's a dangerous place for a demi-god in the real world, monsters can seek you out. _Chiron's words of wisdom floated back into my head. I'm trained. That's what I've done since I was seven. I can do this. Giving me a pep-talk is the stupidest thing for me to do, because then I actually don't use my instincts, I try to actually think of a logical plan... There's a reason I'm not a son of Athena. I positioned myself at the right angle and right before I charged, the Minotaur charged the girl. I let up. Oh well. Bu-bye outside world. The Minotaur seemed to run right into the tree. He must've totally squashed the girl, breaking most of every bone in her body.

Could've I have saved her? The answer is no. The Minotaur was much closer. I probably would've died too. I know normally I would've 'sacrificed the world for my friends' as in my fatal flaw according to Athena, but she's no friend of mine.

I begun to turn around and head back to the Big House to tell Chiron the news when I heard, "BRRAAAWWWWWHHHHHHH!" I quickly spun back around to see the Minotaur disintegrating into golden dust and the girl holding a horn of the Minotaur underneath the falling dust. She wavered as she walked to a pile of rocks and dropped. There I noticed Grover, knocked out lying in a clump, his head bleeding non-stop. Why didn't I notice him? Because, I was too busy trying to help, then giving up on the daughter of Athena. I thought angrily. I jogged back to the Big House to tell Chiron. They would be ok. They'd get across the borders.

"Chiron! They're here!" I called as I approached the Big House.

Chiron nodded and looked past me. "Yes, I can see that." I looked back to the path that led to the borders and saw the girl dragging Grover in the dirt. She came up and collapsed on the porch utterly exhausted. I didn't blame her.

"She's the one, she must be." I said, telling Chiron.

"Silence, she's still awake." Was his response. I shut-up.

Nursing isn't something I'd normally do, mostly because, I'm a guy, I'm not a son of Apollo and I stuck at it. So when Chiron asked me to nurse the girl - apparently her name was Annabeth according to Chiron - I tried to protest, I really did until he said, "Why didn't you want to get to know her?" and left me with a wink and some nectar and ambrosia.

Chiron probably has more trust in me than he ought to. I'm the kid who blew up the toilets when I first arrived. I'm the kid who almost destroyed the creek defending my team's flag from Clarisse. I'm the kid that would be labeled 'accident prone' and no one would blame it on my ADHD or dyslexia. Of course if I told him that he would also contradict me by saying something about my heart. When he starts I sound like some awesome hero that totally saves the known world. Ha, ha I wish.

It took me several attempts to feed Annabeth the ambrosia, mainly because she was knocked out. Sleep deprived, most likely. The nectar was easier, but not much. She woke up once while I was feeding her some more ambrosia and I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm drowning." She whispered eyes glazed over. Well that's going to help me a ton. I've got no idea what drowning feels like, obviously. There was a knock on her door so I quick filled her mouth with more ambrosia and stood up as she fell back into sleep.

Argus stood in the doorway, "I'll watch her." I nodded and jogged to the Pavilion to get something to eat. I decided to skip the rest of training today, I had a feeling Chiron wouldn't mind. Seeing as I had been caring for Annabeth for Zeus knows how long.

I reached my cabin and found a bunk that wasn't too dirty and laid down for some well deserved rest.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R**

**till next time,**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Camp Half-Blood

**Hey back again with Chapter 15. Sorry again for the mix-up with chapter 14. Please enjoy and read my important notice at the bottom :)**

* * *

Annabeth

I woke up to find myself in a room that I had never seen. What happened? I stared up at the roof. Dad... he's gone. I blinked back tears that were forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath. I couldn't let him have died in vain. I needed to get up and do something.

My mouth was parched. I looked over at the table and saw a tall glass of apple juice? It had a green straw and a cherry. It looked like one of those drinks you would see on TV. I reached over and grabbed the glass. I was so weak that I almost dropped it as soon as had put my hand around it.

"Careful," I turned to see Grover standing there. My eyes widened. He was just plain old Grover. Nothing totally strange about him here! So Dad must be ok, we are still on the vacation. Of course! I sighed with relief and tried to sit up. Instantly I felt like I was floating in water, my eyes fluttered and I sunk my head back into the pillow. "Drink the nectar, it'll help with the dizziness." Grover instructed poking the straw at my mouth. I didn't reply, I just opened my mouth and sucked the straw. It wasn't apple juice; it tasted like the chocolate chip cookies... Minus the fact that they were liquid.

I drained the glass, and sighed. It was like my strength was instantly returning. My body felt warm, fresh energy flowed through my veins.

"How do you feel?" Grover asked.

"Like I could stay awake having a reading marathon for five days." I smirked. I loved reading marathons.

Grover glanced at me like I was insane. I probably was. "Well that's good. You shouldn't risk drinking anymore though."

"What? Why not? Is it a drug?" I demanded.

Grover didn't reply. Instead he bent down and retrieved a horn. "You saved my life. I thought you might want it." I took a closer look. It was the bull horn I used to kill the bull with.

"Dad's dead."

Grover looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. It was my job to protect you. Both of you."

I felt the tears start swelling in my eyes again. "Does that mean you're actually part... goat?"

Grover nodded. "Hey at least you didn't say donkey." He tried to enlighten the mood. "But yeah, the proper term is satyr."

"Satyr. That's Greek. Does that mean that bull dude that I fought was actually the Minotaur?"

Grover winced when I said 'minotaur', "Annabeth, this isn't a good idea. Maybe we should– "

"That's what it's called right? The Minotaur, half man half bull."

"Annabeth, how much do you remember?" Grover asked nervously.

I shrugged. "You finding us, us running from the Minotaur, Dad saying that he couldn't come, him dying, me fighting the Minotaur, and then dragging you across the property line..." I faltered trying to keep my cool.

I knew Grover felt bad. Really bad. He stomped his foot and his Converse came off. Inside it was just Styrofoam and a hole for his hoof. Well that settles it. My life just took a turn for the worse. Lovely.

"Styx!" Grover snapped to himself and grabbed his shoe. I really couldn't care if I believed that satyrs and the Minotaur actually existed, I'm not gonna believe some _myth_ there was a perfectly logical reason. There always is. I just have to find it. For the sake of my dad. _But if there isn't?_ There must be. _What if the Greeks weren't just trying to write epic stories?_ Shut up! There's no way my dad died from a Minotaur. _There's always that possibility. And if it isn't true who will you live with?_

I blanked. Who would_ I_ live with? Not Gabriella. Nope. I'd pretend to be seventeen and join the army first. I'm fit enough._ Yes because government officers will believe _you're_ seventeen. _Shut up! Give me a moment to believe that there are other possibilities than living with that idiotic excuse of a woman! I shouted at myself.

Almost instantly I began swimming in and out of consciousness. I lay back down. Way to go _Chase_, I thought to myself again. Defeater of the Minotaur can't stay conscious enough to argue with herself.

"Annabeth? You all right?" Grover rushed to my side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got up to quickly." I said reassuringly.

Grover glanced at me for a few moments and I put on my best fake smile trying to say, _'I'm fine. Quit staring at me.'_ "Come on, Mr. D and Chiron are waiting." He scampered out of the roof with his weird trot before I got to ask who the heck he was talking about.

I carried the horn in the shoe box Grover gave me. Walking from one end to the other of the house was exhausting. Maybe I wasn't totally healed.

Grover had offered to carry the horn but I held on. I couldn't afford to look weak. It just wasn't right. You know, after I whooped some stupid Minotaur butt in the first place.

The porch was one of those wrap-around decks that all the freaking rich people had that made their houses look 'absolutely fabulous' as those cheesy real estate agents would say.

I guessed we were on the north side of Long Island, but I really wasn't paying much attention to that. The valley before the water was covered in architectural master pieces. There was an open-air pavilion, an amphitheatre and a circular area. I guessed they were Greek. The only difference was the marble wasn't being eaten away due to age. I've always wanted to go see the Parthenon, in Athens. I don't know why but I've always loved architecture. There were high schoolers and satyrs playing volleyball in a nearby sand-pit and canoes floating on a tiny lake. Everywhere I looked where the bright orange t-shirts, like Grover's, that said Camp Half-Blood. Was this the camp Dad was talking about? It must be. But why would he sacrifice his life so I could come here?

There were kids chasing each other around the U shaped cabins, some shooting arrows at targets, some riding horses. For a moment it almost looked like a couple of the horses had wings. Nah. I'm still not a hundred percent. Still dizzy.

At the end of the porch were two men sitting at a table playing some sort of card game, and a boy... he looked vaguely familiar leaned against the railing. The man that faced me was small. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt that was tiger patterned. He looked like one of those stereotypical trailer-park guys that could out-gamble anyone. His nose was redder than it should be and his hair was a dark black and super curly. Like afro style. "That's the camp director, Mr. D. don't make him mad. Trust me." I nodded at Grover. "And that's Percy, he's just a camper but he's been here longer than pretty much anyone. You of course already know Chiron."

I took a better look at Chiron. I noticed he was in a wheelchair and he was wearing a tweed jacket. "Mr. Brunner!" I exclaimed.

My favorite teacher turned around and smiled. It was that smile that he would use if he pulled out a pop quiz and made all the answers B. I personally hated when he did that. Stupid perfectionism.

"Ah, Annabeth! Perfect timing! We now have four for pinochle." Mr. Brunner said beckoning me forward. What the heck is pinochle?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you are reading this give yourself a pat on the back because you read my A/N at the top. Anyway. Currently I am writing 4 stories right know but I only update once a week and I only update one (or two if I'm fast enough) story. It is clear to me that this story is my most popular story and it is my favorite to write right now. I have decided to put my other three stories on HIATUS because they aren't nearly as popular and they slow me down from writing this one. If you are reading my other ones I am sorry but I don't get enough favorites, followers, reviews, etc. for my to have enough inspiration to write (sorry if you think that's a stupid reason to put pause on my other stories but I'm sure other authors would agree that actually having people R&Ring inspires them to write more) I really hope that you guys will wait it out with me as I try to push myself to write this one faster so I can continue writing my other stories. :)**

**Anyway, in the last chapter I realized that Percy is really OOC towards Annabeth... sorry. It won't stay like that for long. The only reason he was hesitant towards rushing into battle (besides the fact that Annabeth doesn't do that to him in the Lightning Thief) was that he really hasn't been outside those borders for 5yrs ish. Ha ha ha. I really need to work on making them in character.**

**till next week, **

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The End is Where We Begin

**Sorry for being a couple days late. But I changed it up a little! This answers some questions I've gotten. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all should know by now.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Imagine the sound of booming drums of all and any sort. Then multiple the sound by about ten, the result? Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses arguing, with the odd snap of lightning or crash of a wave mixed in.

"Zeus! This is stupid! We're at war! Let's go to war! Not wait for some stupid _demigods_ to figure out what the heck is wrong with one another!" Ares snapped.

"Ares, be rational! We can't win if our children don't know what weakens them! We can't afford to have faulty children!" Athena retorted.

"That Smarty-pants is right for once. I won't let my only son walk right into a suicidal trap." Poseidon glared at Ares.

"This is a waste of time!"

"Why them? Why not anyone else?"

"We could spend this recruiting people instead of making them relive their childhood!"

"No one else is going through this. It's like a pause button on a movie. Everyone is on pause in 'real time' and the seven just went back in time to find each others 'hidden' weaknesses."

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed, his voice towering over everyone else's. So naturally everyone looked at him, gave the other Olympian a glare and sat down. Normally. Zeus' eyes widened in shock, he didn't actually think that would work. "I'll answer everyone's questions. But first, Hera. Why in Hades' name did you use _Jason_ as your _hero? _(Hermes snickered) Not that he's not capable or anything, but why?"

"Because you idiot. You gave him to me as a _gift,_ remember? As an I-Really-Hope-You-Don't-Kill-My-Son gift, so I used him to rescue me, as I went to go reunite Greeks and Romans." Hera said smugly.

"Oh about that," Poseidon cut in, "You freaking demolished my son's memories of everything!"

"And just when he was getting somewhere in life too." Athena muttered. Apollo laughed.

"You say something, Dictionary?" Poseidon waved his secondary (that is not nearly as wonderful as his usual trident that all the gods knows Luke stole) trident in Athena's face. "If I remember correctly _my_ son was dating _your_ daughter before this time-warp."

"And if I can help it _my_ daughter won't be dating _your _son by the end of this 'time-warp'." She snapped back. "He's poisoning my perfect little angel."

Poseidon opened his mouth to retort but Zeus cut him off, "As much as we love to hear you argue about who's dating who and who's better than whom, this isn't a social get-together. But honestly, Athena darling, Jackson was good for your little nerd (everyone laughed at that) and there's going to be no love interference. Hear that Aphrodite?"

"But of course, father. I will unfortunately... hold back due to this war." Aphrodite flashed an award winning smile. Zeus nodded. Athena sat back down on her throne, probably analyzing 20 different ways she should interpret how to take the 'nerd' comment from Zeus.

"Now, back on topic. Hermes, what's your questions, disagreements, comments, anything?" Zeus turned to the messenger.

"Well why can't I do my flipping job and actually 'send a message' telling them what their weaknesses are? That be so freaking easier. And I wouldn't have to watch my son become a freaking traitor and not be able to do anything about it!" Hermes snapped his fingers showing a folded letter addressed to Percy and Jason. "See easy as pie."

"Yes but sadly we aren't a loud to interfere. That's a direct interference with them, not a loud. It's exactly like having to watch Luke become a traitor. And if I remember correctly, ultimately he wasn't..." Zeus slowly stopped talking at the look Hermes was giving him. If looks could kill Zeus would've been fried.

"Oh because sending a letter and watching a child die is totally the same thing." Hermes rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Moving on. Demeter?"

"Why not anyone else? Do you want to see Thalia die? (Hera perked up at this) Conner or Travis die? Renya die? (There was no reaction from that one.) Nico die? (Or this one seeing as Hades wasn't there) Or anyone else? Let's be rational! They could die! So why just them? This is a war! People die! I certainly don't want to watch Katie perish! So what's so special about them? I'm with Hermes. But we should send everyone a 'letter' and all 'give them a chance'. Right because it's normal for everyone to _live_ while a war drags on." Demeter huffed out and there was a murmur of agreement coming from most of the Olympians.

"They are the targets! They're the ones that are wanted by Gaea! Everyone else doesn't matter. They've got the more powerful 'abilities' and that's what Gaea wants. We are giving them a chance at living. Kronos will be a pansy compared to what they will face with Gaea. We are giving them a small chance to figure out what possibly is driving Gaea to use them. Minus of course their extraordinary powers and awesome abilities." Zeus said, loud and proud.

The Olympians fell into another silence. No one spoke up. Possibly debating this announcement or what was for lunch. Either way no one spoke. "Well if there are no further comments I declare this meeting to be finished. Remember, the end is where we begin." Zeus commanded and zapped himself out of the room.

* * *

**Please Review! My birthday is coming up, **winks** haha anything works with me. Should I put up a chapter every once in a while like this one? **

**till next time,**

** {the oblivious nerd}**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Yet Another Member of Cabin Eleven

**Haha! Yes early! *does happy dance* I had to stay home from school and pretend to be 'sick' so I could babysit my legit sick sister. So I put her in front of the tv and began to write! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Percy

I smirked at the blank look on Annabeth's face as Chiron offered her a seat to play pinochle. She probably doesn't know what it is. Even though 'every young... blah, blah, blah something pinochle' says Mr. D. I didn't bother remembering what he said. Pinochle is a trick-taking game sort of like the game 'war' that everyone knows how to play. There's a bunch of rules for the type of deck, how to deal and bidding. I really can't tell you how to play; I'm just not that good. But if Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, then two weeks from now she will be able to lecture you on it.

Mr. D sighed. "Well I better say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There." I rolled my eyes. Mr. D. is short for Dionysus. He makes our lives worse than Hades could. And that's saying something. He was banished here for 100 years after hitting on a nymph. Zeus did that, so since Mr. D. can't take out his anger on much he uses us. It's as annoying as heck sometimes.

"Percy," Chiron called me over. "This young man nursed you back to health." I looked over to see that Annabeth was sizing me up. Like most of the nerds do. She was probably amazed that I didn't blow her up or something. "Why don't you go check on her bunk? We'll be putting her in Cabin eleven for now."

I shrugged. "Ok." I caught Chiron staring at me with a meaningful look. I knew that it was because that I had 'no idea' that she was probably a daughter of Athena. I glanced at Annabeth. Usually I'd congratulate someone who took on a monster. But really, I was sort of jealous. With _no_ training, and a _nerd_ to boot she's got to be the one.

I turned and took off, down the path and towards the cabins.

I walked up to the front porch of Hermes' Cabin and took a breath. It had been a fair bit since I last visited. It was the one cabin that looked the most like a regular summer cabin. But really old. The brown paint peeling, and the threshold was worn down. It was a bit of a disgrace. I knocked than opened the door I winced at the sight of it. There were way too many kids and not nearly enough bunks. Sleeping bags and pillows were all over the floor and it was crowded.

"Hey Percy!" someone shouted and I waved.

"Percy?" A familiar voice asked and out from behind a bunk came Luke. "Hey! What brings you here?"

"Uh. Is Annabeth's bunk ready?" I asked then groaned there wasn't going to be a bunk for her. Hopefully Chiron's prediction was right and she is the one or she's going to have to get used to not having 'top quality' service.

"She won't be getting a bunk. Or a mattress." He added before I could ask.

"So do you have anything ready?" I asked. Maybe I could smuggle her into my cabin. There's a chance she's not a nerd. Dad wouldn't care as long as she's not a daughter of Athena.

"We cleared a corner for her." Luke motioned to the far right corner in the cabin where you could faintly see some wooden flooring.

"Great." I muttered.

Luke nodded in agreement. I knew he hated that no one hardly ever got claimed. It took me like three months. "Well I'm just going to wait out here for Chiron. Uh, yeah." I tripped on my way down the stairs and Luke laughed.

"No problem. If you keep acting like that she'll never want to hangout around you." He continued laughing and I looked at him with confusion.

"Don't you want to 'get out into the world'?"

"Well yeah." I said.

"No one wants to hang around an idiot."

"Shut up. You hang around me."

"So you're admitting your idiot, then." He grinned.

"NO! I can _act_ like an idiot."

"Uh huh. Nobody says they _act_ like idiots sometimes you either are one or you're not. And you clearly labeled yourself as one so..."

"Whatever Castellan! I'm still better than you!"

"Since when?" His eyes narrowed.

"Remember the little bit of sword fighting we did. Where I kinda – you know – dominated." I smirked.

Luke pursed his lips together. And didn't say anything more. He nodded towards me and walked back into the cabin closing the door. Ha. Serves him right for calling me an idiot... Annabeth wouldn't want to be caught dead with me... What am I thinking? Argh! I do need to fix up my game.

I noticed Chiron and Annabeth walking towards the Hermes' Cabin. Well more so Chiron. He finally got out of that stupid magical wheelchair. It was about time. He had been complaining about his legs – the horse ones – being sore but he didn't want Annabeth seeing him a centaur before she got mildly used to her 'new' life. Per say. But knowing pretty much everyone I could say that she was just as shocked as the rest of us – or maybe more since she _knew_ him as Mr. Brunner – when he finally does get out of that chair.

Anyway, as they drew closer I noticed that Annabeth had interesting eyes. I already told you that she was like Californian girl pretty but then I realized something, her eyes totally ruined the image. They were like a stormy grey. The kind that you just know when they are on you. They will burn holes into the back of my head as soon as I turn around. I'm sure of it.

"And this is where you will be staying for now." Chiron said to her and nodded to me. I stood up and walked onto the porch of Cabin eleven. I turned back to Annabeth and motioned for her to walk in. I followed her after.

Chiron stuck his head in, because he was too big to fit. "I'll let you get comfortable, Annabeth. Percy would you mind finishing off the tour? I've got masters archery now."

"No problem Chiron." Everyone bowed to Chiron and then he left. I let in a deep breath because I knew the first question that would be asked.

"Everyone this is Annabeth Chase." I announced to the members in the cabin.

Then I braced myself for that dreaded question.

* * *

**I think we all know that question. But I've gotta have a bit of a cliffhanger here and there. It makes it interesting! Read and Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Reviews (and PM's) make my day! And I might even update tomorrow if I have time. I'm packing up and going away :) only for a few days though. So I won't be late for updating!**

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	18. Not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Due to lack of reviews, follows, etc this story is coming down in 1 week. I have lost interest in writing it and am moving on to new material. I am starting a story for HARRY POTTER and promise to NOT STOP that one. This time next Saturday I will take this story down. I may come back and continue it later on as it will be saved to microsoft word on my computer. I am sorry to those who are enjoying this story and will be disappointed but my mind is made up.**

**till Percy Jackson dies,**

**the oblivious nerd is signing off.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTS PM ME. **


End file.
